Sombras del almia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Keith se pregunta con algo de curiosidad y, para su sorpresa, nada de asombro, el cómo termino enamorado de Kate y cuando sucedió.


_Basado en uno de mis juegos preferidos de Pokémon, el cual es sombras de almia y que no me pertenece. Fácilmente lo jugué unas cinco veces por su historia._

 **Sombras de almia**

Keith se pregunta con algo de curiosidad y, para su sorpresa, nada de asombro, el cómo termino enamorado de Kate y cuando sucedió.

Tal vez fue paulatinamente, eso piensa luego de ser asignados como Top Ranger. Luego de reencontrarse con Kate en medio de todo este alboroto y volver a ver sus hermosos ojos azules tranquilos. No pudieron hablar mucho, casi nada, y son pasados a sus habitaciones separadas, para poder descansar antes de iniciar una nueva aventura.

Es en la soledad de su habitación, de regreso a esta región junto a su amigo Buizel, que ese pensamiento viene a su mente.

Él sabía que Kate le gustaba, mucho, pero cuando se graduó de la academia Ranger, había pensado estúpidamente que ese enamoramiento se terminaría. Pero justo al verla por cinco segundos de nuevo, todas aquellas emociones despertaron como si no hubiera pasado un solo día.

Era patético.

Suspiro con ambas manos tras su cabeza…intentando recordar como paso todo ese embrollo del amor.

Pero si le era sincero, suponía que solo sucedió…paulatinamente desde un inicio.

…

Aun recordaba ese día más claramente de lo que le gustaría admitir. La primera vez que vio a Kate fue el día de su llegada a la academia, no le presto tanta atención esos primeros segundos, más bien fue interesante cuando horas después atraparon unos Pokémon en la zona verde. Donde la chica se convirtió en su primer rival competente y con una sonrisa socarrona, admitió que era una incorporación interesante.

Kate era silenciosa, no hablaba mucho al menos que la profesora le hiciera una pregunta directa. En ese momento se pondría de pie y hablaría con voz suave y serena, siendo alabada por los compañeros al tener siempre la respuesta correcta.

Kate tenía el cabello siempre atado en dos coletas y esos ojos azul, que parecían calmados y sin ningún sentimiento real.

Era una aburrida, pero buena en capturas.

Incluso la prueba que pasaron esa noche (donde él salió también dentro del saco) Kate demostró una gran tranquilidad a pesar de estar en medio de la noche, en un lugar desconocido y con Pokémon fantasma.

Fue cuando Keith decidió que ocupaba sacarle alguna emoción.

Nadie podía ser tan perfecto, bueno Isaac era un empollón, este no contaba.

También estaba el hecho de que se hiciera amiga de Ritmy, esa chica era una pesada, aunque era la única chica con la que tenía una relación más cercana a la amistad.

Antes de darse cuenta y por estar siempre intentando sacarla de quicio (sin éxito alguno) se vio en medio de ese trio de amigos que formaron. Ritmy era una pesada y él era un ruidoso, en cambio Kate siempre estaba al lado de ambos, con un carácter sereno y masticando algún dulce. Otra cosa de Kate es que comía de forma gigantesca sin aumentar un kilo.

Ritmy solía quejarse de eso.

En ocasiones formaban una competencia en la cocina, pero para su desgracia Kate siempre ganaba sin parecer afectada.

El día de la clase al aire libre con un Ranger de verdad, Kate no pregunto nada y en su lugar dejo que tanto Ritmy como él hicieran cuantas preguntas pudieran, antes que ese Ranger con afro saliera corriendo en medio de un rescate. Todos los niños estaban emocionados, pero Kate solo estaba tranquila.

Era frustrante.

.

Kate se volvió en su obsesión, así solía decirle Ritmy cuando la castaña estaba en otro mundo (pasaba más a menudo de lo que quisieran ambos) o comiendo algo que le regalo la cocinera, solo porque la chica solía ayudarle a limpiar. Keith solía negarlo con todas sus fuerzas al principio, pero cuando en medio de una clase se quedó viéndola como tonto, comenzó a pensar que Ritmy no se equivocaba.

Intento alejarse por dos horas, antes de sentirse que algo faltaba y regresar resignado con las dos chicas.

Otra cosa de Kate era su talento natural para ser un Ranger, su forma de capturar Pokémon era increíble y se había hecho rápidamente amiga de los Pokémon que estaban cerca de la academia, sonriendo siempre para ellos de forma amable.

Era linda.

Joder, ahora era un idiota enamoradizo de su mejor amiga.

.

Había pasado varios meses desde la llegada de Kate y llego esa horrible fecha, Keith odiaba con todo su corazón recordar que ese día hace mucho tiempo, dos años antes de entrar a la academia, su madre había muerto en un trágico accidente. En esas fechas le gustaba estar solo, había notado un poco de confusión de Kate cuando en la mañana se había mostrado huraño y les dijo que no se acercaran, confiaba en que Ritmy le contara lo que ella sabía de la situación. No era mucho lo que sabía la rubia, pero al menos suficiente para alejar a la castaña.

No quería que lo viera en ese estado.

Él era Keith, el chico ruidoso, apuesto (no era muy modesto) e inteligente, que sería el próximo Top Ranger.

Por eso ese día a altas horas de la noche había escapado de la academia, para estar frente al monumento de las promesas. Ocupaba despejar su mente las pocas horas que faltaban de ese día, intentando olvidar el incendio que paso en su anterior pueblo, su madre atrapada en su hogar.

Se había perdido en su mente, que no descubrió que alguien estaba a su lado, hasta que era muy tarde.

Salto un poco cuando Kate mastico algún chocolate que traía, sin verlo a él, solo observando el monumento. Sintió las leves cosquillas que tenía al verla, pero no eran suficiente para aplacar la nostalgia que poseía.

—Quiero estar solo—hablo de forma ruda y con la cual se arrepentiría probablemente mañana.

Kate no se movió, ni lo volvió a ver.

Era indignante.

Iba a gritarle sin importar su futuro arrepentimiento, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Ritmy me conto que tu madre murió—dijo en voz suave.

Un muy raro acontecimiento que lo dejo mudo.

Como había pensado antes, la chica solo hablaba pocas veces en clase y de forma clara, al punto sin desviarse. Cuando estaba con Ritmy y él, no solía hablar mucho, por no decir casi nada, solo se encogía de hombros o movía la cabeza. Nunca parecía estar molesta o en desacuerdo, pocas veces la habían visto feliz y eso era demostrado con una muy leve sonrisa. Pero no sabían mucho de ella, casi no hablaba.

La querían, pero ella era un total misterio.

Por lo que se quedó sorprendido cuando los ojos de ella lo vieron.

Sus usuales ojos calmados, estaban llenos de una melancolía que nunca había visto.

—Mis padres también murieron—musito volviendo a ver la estatua.

Fue cuando Keith salto alarmado y confundido.

—Pero tú hablas con tu hermana…las cartas todas las noches—comento algo avergonzado de revelar que estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

Que solamente había escuchado gracias a Ritmy, Kate en cambio no parecía sorprendida de su información o como la descubrió, sus ojos seguían fijos en la estatua.

—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía cinco años, eran Ranger…fue una muerte muy heroica salvando unos Pokémon en medio de una explosión de volcán—expreso con sus ojos brillando por primera vez con una emoción profunda—quede sola y mi tío decidió llevarme a casa, era un granjero y pensó que podría darme una vida tranquila, su esposa rápidamente me adopto y decidió que sería su hija, luego llego mi prima…pero es mi hermana ahora…—su voz se fue perdiendo en la fuerza.

Keith asintió vagamente sin comprender toda la información.

Kate era huérfana, bueno vivía con sus tíos, pero sus padres habían muerto.

Un vago recuerdo de su propio padre, viviendo en otra región como un asistente de un investigador famoso, las vagas cartas que le enviaba cada ciertos meses para saber cómo estaba. No era el mejor padre del año, pero siempre le enviaba dinero para que estuviera bien y le aplaudía sus logros. Además solía enviarle cartas describiendo sus inventos.

Ya arreglaría las cosas con él.

En su lugar miro como Kate parecía perdida en recuerdos, debían ser felices, porque tenía una sonrisa vaga en su rostro. Una chica que había perdido ambos padres y aun así hablaba de ellos con esa emoción, se sintió algo avergonzado.

—Seguiste los pasos de tus padres—comento de pronto viendo a la estatua.

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

Volteo a su lado derecho incomodo, antes de suspirar.

—Mi madre era una abogada muy respetable antes que yo naciera, luego se hizo ama de casa—comenzó Keith en voz baja pero segura.

Luego comenzó a contarle las historias que recordaba sobre ella, como lo había encontrado varias veces comiendo helado a escondidas, robándole galletas y escapando al bosque en la noche. Contaba como era su madre, estricta y sin poder nunca perder algún argumento, provocando que su padre y él se resignaran a las peticiones de ella.

Kate se reía en ocasiones, comentando luego historias de sus padres cuando eran Ranger. Su voz nunca había sido tan clara y tampoco recordaba haber hablado tanto con ella antes, parecía alguien totalmente diferente. También estaba su sonrisa, era tan grande y brillante.

Les costó mucho regresar a sus habitaciones sin ser descubiertos, pero esa noche, Keith pudo dormir con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Nunca volvieron hablar de esa noche, pero la mañana siguiente, Kate le sonrió al verlo y él también lo hizo.

Era un secreto entre ambos.

.

La siguiente vez que vio una emoción fuerte en el rostro de Kate, fue cuando fueron enviados a una base Ranger como clase especial. Solo ellos dos. Había visto con gran satisfacción como Ritmy se fue de brazos cruzados, alegando que ellos la hacían de lado, mientras Kate ladeo la cabeza sin comprender, él sonrió con satisfacción. Ese día Kate era solo para él, por lo cual llego con una sonrisa tonta.

Luego de llevar la comida a los chicos (aunque no sabían que era comida) y que luego todo fuera un caos en la playa.

Pudo verlo.

Mientras atrapaba un Pokémon con emoción, sintiendo adrenalina al saber que esto era una experiencia real, pudo verla.

Kate había actuado tan rápido como él, pero había algo diferente en ella, eran sus ojos. Los usuales ojos inexpresivos, habían brillado en ese momento. No era un estúpido poeta ni nada por el estilo, le daba asco, que era un adolecente apenas, pero esos ojos…había como una tormenta en ellos.

Había atrapado a un pachirisu con una facilidad, talento y naturalidad alarmante.

Mientras caminaban ese día regreso a la academia, la vio de reojo notándola igual de tranquila que siempre. Miro al frente confundido, esa chica parecía una caja de sorpresas.

—Fue un día divertido—dijo Kate para su sorpresa.

Pero sonrió asintiendo.

Amaba cuando ella hablaba, notaba también que aunque Ritmy era su mejor amiga, no solía hablar casi nunca y ahora con él, cuando estaban a solas solía soltarse.

…

El día de la graduación, no era como había esperado. Recordaba cuando entro a la academia cuando era un niño (ahora tenía 17 años, pero ustedes entienden) había anhelado el día en que por fin fuera un Ranger, pero ahora. Recordó la charla con sus profesores hace unas horas, si bien la mayoría de sus amigos serían trasladados a bases aquí en Almia, él era una de las pocas excepciones por su trabajo que iría a Floresta. Había pensado que Kate también iría, pero ella comento que había sido enviada a una base cercana ya que su familia se había mudado.

Se separarían.

Ya no serían más el trío fantástico de la academia.

Camino por los pasillos donde se estaba decorando todo para la graduación, se preguntó si ese día no podría durar para siempre.

—Veo una cara larga—hablo Ritmy con poca energía también.

Ambos se vieron de reojo, antes de suspirar y ver las sillas.

Su padre llegaría en una hora para ver la graduación, luego ambos partirían, pues su padre había decidido trasladarse a Floresta para estar más cerca de su hijo. Era genial, pero…

Miro de reojo donde Kate venía caminando, con una galleta en su mano.

¿Ella no podía estar también en su futuro?

Fue cuando pudo ver todo claramente, Kate era una chica guapa (silenciosa, glotona y con una gran inteligencia) que pronto se haría un nombre y tendría chicos detrás de ella, solo tendría que elegir uno, salir a citas, casarse y tener una familia.

Su ceño se frunció.

Kate ladeo la cabeza cuando él pasó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Hombres—escucho que Ritmy le decía a una confundida Kate.

.

La graduación como todo en esa academia, fue un total caos con dos Pokémon con tentáculos y varios gritos de personas. Por supuesto diría con orgullo que tanto Kate como él, salieron al rescate de todos con facilidad y capturando esos dos problemáticos que salieron de la nada. Todo siguió como de costumbre y más rápido de lo que quisiera, la graduación termino y su barco zarparía el día siguiente.

Vio a los adultos hablar entre ellos, algunos profesores preocupados por los acontecimientos y algunos compañeros con sus familias.

Aprovecho a su padre hablando con unos profesores, para acercarse a Kate.

La castaña tenía el pelo suelto por el anterior combate, varios golpes que dieron los Pokémon al aparecer de la nada y algunos cortes en sus ropas…él no lucia muy diferente si lo pensaba bien.

—Bueno…supongo que esto es una despedida—se encogió de hombros a su lado.

Kate parpadeo confundida, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Somos amigos Keith, nos volveremos a ver—aseguro la chica con una sonrisa.

Ignoro el rojo en sus mejillas, también la esperanza latente y los ojos brillantes de la chica.

Ese era el momento.

Una declaración perfecta (que había estado intentando hace dos semanas), con una despedida y tal vez un beso.

—KATE—grito Ritmy llegando con ojos llorosos diciendo que la iba a extrañar.

Él quedo con una gota de sudor en su frente, antes de que la despedida fuera entre los tres y un abrazo que duro varios minutos.

.

Estar en Floresta no era tan malo, en realidad era emocionante y había tenido un gran número de aventuras. Sus compañeros, si bien algo locos, como todo Ranger normal, le provocaba que se sintiera en casa. Había mejorado mucho la relación con su padre y no se molestó el día en que este le presento a su novia, una chica bastante bonita, bueno mujer, que trabajaba para la asociación de Ranger.

Tenía citas…con chicas al azar cuando podía, su trabajo era primero.

Pero a pesar que comenzaba a aceptar ese nuevo ritmo de su vida, siempre esperaba las mañanas donde un Peliper llegaría con un periódico.

De almia.

Aunque quisiera evitarlo y con estúpidas escusas como "hay esta una de las principales cede de los Ranger" "mis amigos están en esa región" y otras más, sus compañeros solían molestarle que dejo una chica y que por eso no podía mantener una relación seria.

Incluso Buizel, su fiel amigo de batalla, lo veía con pena ante sus escusas.

Pero él se convencía, de que lo que paso en aquel entonces con Kate, solo era un romance infantil que no tenía mayor relevancia.

Él no amaba a Kate.

…

Pero cuando fue elegido como Top Ranger, en ese mismo día y regresando al tiempo presente, supo al verla y sentir todas esas viejas emociones, incluso más fuerte que antes, supo que lo que decía era una vil mentira. Sabía que todas esas mañanas viendo el periódico de almia, vitoreando cuando Kate salía en primera plana en alguna aventura o misión exitosa, las preocupaciones al imaginar en que estaba metida y esos extraños sueños con recuerdos de la chica.

Esa necesidad de salir con chicas, pero decir que ninguna era lo que buscaba.

Era obvio.

La amaba.

Joder.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente bajo a desayunar con unas terribles ojeras al no poder dormir bien, topándose que a esa hora de la madrugada, no había nadie más que Kate comiendo una gran cantidad de desayuno.

—Aun eres un barril sin fondo—hablo sorbiendo su café, lo ocuparía para sobrevivir el resto del día.

Su Buizel comenzó a hablar con Pachirisu, ambos aunque de diferente tipo, pareciendo congeniar rápidamente.

Kate lo vio encogiéndose de hombros, nunca pareció importarle mucho que alguien hablara sobre su estómago.

—Me alegra volver a verte Keith—dijo Kate con una sonrisa y mirada brillante.

Sonrió de medio lado, queriendo decirle que la había extrañado, que siempre leía sobre ella y buscaba escusas tontas para llamar a sus viejos conocidos para saber que pasaba en almia. Que siempre que tenía el número de su casa se congelaba al llamar, que las dos veces que lo hizo contesto su madre y le invito a ir algún día.

Que la amaba.

Pero no, no era el momento, o no era tan valiente para eso.

.

Aun así meses después, aun en medio de una lucha por toda almia, en medio de esa aventura al lado de Kate de nuevo…fue luego de aquella terrible batalla, donde había visto a Kate casi ser tragada por la oscuridad, donde está venció a Darkai aun a costa de una parte de su cordura. Fue cuando esa noche ella se había levantado entre lágrimas y gritos por una pesadilla, donde él la acuno y le dijo que la protegería por siempre.

Aunque Kate no fue capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos, hasta varias semanas después de recuperación.

Pero no importaba cuando fuera.

Estar al lado de Kate, siempre era y seria su más grande aventura.

 **Fin**

 _Desde la primera vez que jugué este juego, esta pareja me pareció de lo más interesante aunque nunca fue canon, es mi preferida._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
